Quiddich, and Love
by Sassypengurlie
Summary: Harry and Hermione, Ron and Cho, and a new american, Shelly and Oliver Wood READ AND REVIEW! READ AND REVIEW!


Oliver Wood sat in the locker room, preparing for his first Quidditch match as Keeper for the "Chudly Cannons". He could hear his fellow team mate Michelle Contine getting ready on the other side of the lockers. Shelly, as she liked to be called, was an American witch, She was twenty, tall (about 5' 9") with blue eyes and blonde hair which was almost always pulled back into a ponytail. Shelly was a Beater and rightly so because she had played an American game called baseball (which involves some of the skills needed to be a Beater) before she had started Quidditch. Wood had liked her the moment they had met and their relationship had been growing during the months of the off season when he had first started to practice with the team. "Ready?" He yelled over the lockers. "Yup, all set!" she said, coming around the side of the lockers, her old Rocket 105 racer in hand. "Nervous, Wood?" "A little." "When I get nervous, I think of my first game ever and how bad I thought I would be but it turned out all right." "How could anything you do be wrong?" he asked jokingly. She giggled and punched him in the shoulder but not so that it hurt. "Hey!" he pretended it had hurt, then, straightening up he said, "I don't think that would work for me, at my first game I took a bludger to the head one minute in, woke up in the hospital a week later." "Oh, sorry. That won't happen tonight because, lucky for you, I'm on your side!" "I know." he said and pulled her close in a quick, one-armed hug. "Awwww, you two make a cute couple!" The rest of the team had arrived. After a minute the comments died down and they stood in silence, waiting to be called onto the Quidditch pitch.  
  
Harry Potter and his girlfriend Hermione Granger were sitting at a table in a small restaurant in Diagon Ally. Everything was going exactly as he had planned. "Hey, Herm, do you want dessert? The "Lovers' surprise" looks good doesn't it?" "Sure Harry, it sounds great." said Hermione. So they ordered the "surprise" Hermione not knowing the "Surprise" meant more than one thing. When dessert arrived they found that it was a bowl full of those little Conversation Hearts Hermione took one and read it, " Marry Me. Cute," she said and popped it into her mouth. Harry sat there watching her with an interested expression but she didn't notice or if she did, she didn't think anything of it. She picked up another one, it bore the same message as the last one, "That's weird," she said. Hermione picked up another one and another; they all read the same.  
  
Ron Weasley and his fiancée Cho Chang were sitting in the top box in the Quidditch stadium, watching Ron's favorite team, the Chudly Cannons take their victory lap of the field. They had the box to themselves tonight because Ron was the only one in the office who liked the Cannons. As the team flew over, Ron yelled up at the Keeper, "Wood, long time, no see!" "Weasly, you old nutter. Meet me in the locker rooms, we'll catch up!" "That's no way to talk to the Minister of Magic!" he yelled back. "Don't tell me that was Oliver Wood!" exclaimed Cho, "I haven't seen him in ages. Six years at least." "Let's go say Hi," said Ron. They spent the next half-hour catching up with Wood and meeting Shelly.  
  
Hermione was now digging through the bowl, frantically, trying to find a heart that wasn't proposing marriage to her. She found one at the bottom, it was tied to a beautifully cut diamond ring, the heart said, "Please?" her head shot up to look at Harry and she whispered one word, "Yes." Harry paid the bill quickly and said, "Why don't we go back to my place?" "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." said Hermione, still the picture of complete shock. "Herm, stop looking like that, it is turning me on!" "Sorry, no wait a minute, I'm not, let's go." They both appeared back to the house and Harry said, "Race you to my room." "What will we do there?" asked Hermione, trying to sound innocent. "Why don't you join me and we'll find out together." "Alright but, will you hold my hand?" she asked knowing that it turned him on even more. "Alright." And they disappeared down the hall and into the bedroom.  
  
Oliver and Shelly apperated back at her apartment door as they did after all of their dates. Usually, they would kiss each other quick goodnight and he would leave but tonight was different. Shelly sensed that tonight she should take the relationship farther. "Do you want to come in?" "Uh, ok." They sat down on the couch and were quiet for a few seconds then; she leaned over and kissed him. Surprised, Wood kissed her back. Soon they were locked in each other's arms breaking the kiss only when air became a problem. During one such break Wood suggested, "Why don't we go to the bedroom because if this is going where I think it is then we'd be much more comfortable in there." "Do you want it to go there?" she asked, just to make sure. "Maybe I do," he teased, "we should go there just in case." So off they went to the bedroom to continue their night of romance. 


End file.
